J'ai vingt-neuf ans
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: [HAPPY BIRTHDAY Namerra] J'ai vingt-neuf ans, je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro et je suis un grand chirurgien. [MIDORIMA x ?][LIME]


**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 29/03/2019

**Genre:** Romance - Yaoi - Slice Of Life

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes/Remerciements :** HAPPY BIRTHDAY Namerra !

Alors cette nuit pour Road Trip tu as fait une petite demande… Et je me suis rendue compte que c'était ton anniversaire. J'avais quatre heures de train à tuer (enfin un peu moins parce que mon ordi n'a pas tenu malheureusement). Mais voilà je me suis dit que j'allais reprendre une idée que j'ai commencé à travailler pour te faire une petit cadeau ! :)

Je te souhaite donc un très joyeux anniversaire ! Et j'espère que ce court cadeau te plaira ! :)

* * *

**J'ai vingt-neuf ans**

**.**

J'ai vingt-neuf ans, je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro et je suis un grand chirurgien.

On dit de moi que je suis quelqu'un de froid et distant, d'intelligent mais hautain. Souvent on ne m'apprécie pas. Même si je ne suis jamais désagréable avec les infirmières et que je respecte leur travail. Elles semblent mal à l'aise avec moi. Daiki se moque souvent. "Si tu souriais un peu plus aussi, elles te kifferaient toutes !" D'un autre côté, il préfère que je ne sourie pas trop. "Moi ça me va d'être un des rares à savoir qu'en vrai t'es un mec adorable.", il me dit fréquemment ces mots en m'enlaçant, "un grand cœur de guimauve, tendre et gentil."

Ça me fait sourire. On se ressemble au fond. Il cache ses insécurités derrière une apparence fière et je-m-enfoutiste d'un mec sûr de lui, quand je cache les miennes derrière une armure de froideur et de connaissances. Selon la définition je suis un _tsundere_. Je crois que Daiki l'est à sa manière lui aussi.

J'entre dans cet appartement dans lequel on s'est installé il y a six mois. On est enfin propriétaire. Je dis "enfin" car vu notre situation très particulière, cela ne s'est pas fait sans douleurs, ni l'aide d'Akashi. Mais on est content il dispose de tout ce qu'on souhaitait : une cuisine spacieuse et bien équipée pour y cuisiner pendant des heures, une grande chambre avec un lit _king size_, une seconde pièce avec bureau et dressing car j'aime avoir un espace pour travailler tranquillement et une pièce principale de taille honorable dans un style traditionnel auquel Daiki tenait. Oui j'aime cet appartement. Il y avait vraiment un petit peu de chacun de nous dans ce lieu, je m'y sens bien. De la cuisine se dégage une bonne odeur, ça fait presque cinq jours que je n'ai pas mangé de plats fraîchement cuisinés à cause de mes horaires décalés. Et deux que je ne mange que de la nourriture industrielle, malgré tous les efforts de mon petit ami si je ne rentre pas impossible de me laisser des petits plats à réchauffer.

Daiki dort sous le Kotatsu allongé sur les coussins. Lui aussi a fait beaucoup d'heures ces derniers jours. Je suis content et soulagé de le voir. Je m'assied à côté de lui pour le regarder. Il dort profondément il aurait dû aller s'allonger dans le lit _king size_. Il n'a pas l'air blessé. Tous les jours je m'inquiète de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Il est flic à la brigade des mœurs c'est parfois très compliqué aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Je sais qu'il aime ce qu'il fait, mais j'espère qu'il n'y restera pas trop longtemps… Toutes ces horreurs ne le laisseront pas indemnes même avec tout le soutien qu'on peut lui apporter. Quand il rentre parfois le moral en vrac, il faut beaucoup d'amour, de tendresse et de basket pour l'apaiser. Oui je suis soulagé de le voir là, il a l'air détendu, je me demande s'il est déjà allé se détendre sur le terrain de _street_ en bas. Oui j'ai oublié de préciser, avoir un terrain pour jouer à moins de cinq minutes de l'appartement était évidemment un critère de choix prépondérant. C'est ça quand on a des accros à la maison. Je reste là, à le regarder. Il faut qu'il se repose pourtant j'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais ce sont deux autres bras qui m'enlacent et dans lesquels je me laisse aller avec bonheur. Des lèvres se posent sur mon cou et une bouche chuchote pour ne pas réveiller notre endormi.

"Okaeri Shin."

Le contact est doux et si apaisant. Cinq jours que je n'ai fais que les croiser c'est trop long. Je tourne la tête pour l'embrasser, mes doigts viennent fourrager dans ses cheveux rouges. Tiens ils sont plus courts. Daiki a dû les lui couper.

"Tadaima Taiga."

Ses mains sont aussitôt sur mon corps et je soupire d'aise. Il me fait vibrer. Cinq jours que je n'ai pas pu le toucher, cinq jours qu'il ne m'a pas aimé. Je romps le baiser pour lui adresser un regard fiévreux. Je sais qu'ils se sont vus cette semaine et qu'ils ont pu faire l'amour. Mais moi je suis en manque. Je suis encore plus en manque d'un échange à trois. Sauf qu'avec nos horaires aussi décalés les uns que les autres, ça se fait de plus en plus rare. Là tout de suite, un me suffira. Je m'attaque déjà à lui ôter ses vêtements.

« Shin… On devrait peut-être aller dans la chambre. »

Je m'arrête et regarde mon homme. Il a raison, Daiki a besoin de se reposer et on risque de le réveiller mais… Ils m'ont tellement manqué. A défaut qu'il participe j'ai envie que notre amant soit près de nous.

« Je ne ferais pas de bruit… C'est promis… »

Taiga comprend. Il regarde Daiki avec tendresse et donne son accord. J'aime l'amour que je lis dans son regard quand ses yeux se posent sur lui. Ça me fait déborder d'amour et d'excitation. Je me dépêche de le déshabiller en dévorant sa bouche. Daiki dort toujours profondément mais si je voulais je pourrai le toucher. Je les aime tellement.

Les mains un peu calleuses de Taiga me caressent. Son métier a durci ses mains, il m'est impossible à présent de confondre les siennes avec celles de Daiki. Je l'aide à me déshabiller. Je suis impatient. Mais je sens qu'il a envie de prendre son temps. Je devine dans ses bras qui m'enlacent étroitement, dans ses lèvres qui goûtent mon cou, dans son nez qui cherchent mon odeur que je lui ai manqué. Même s'il a eu Daiki pour lui cette semaine ce n'était pas suffisant. C'est ainsi quand nous ne sommes que deux nous nous sentons toujours un peu frustrés ou incomplets. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Taiga ? »

Je n'ai pas été là pendant cinq jours. Pour lui aussi la semaine a été difficile et a dû connaître son lot de douleurs. Malheureusement, un pompier voit tout autant d'horreurs quotidiennement. Je lui en veux un peu. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger quand je suis de garde, mais je n'aime pas qu'il garde pour lui ses maux. Bien-sûr Daiki a été présent et l'a soutenu. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'empêche de me parler.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler…

\- Ça va. T'inquiète… »

Il vient embrasser mes lèvres tendrement.

« On en parlera… Plus tard… »

Je me retrouve allongé sur les tatamis et Taiga achève de me déshabiller. J'affiche une érection flagrante. Taiga m'observe silencieusement, il détaille chaque partie de mon anatomie. J'aime quand il fait ça. Depuis les premiers instants de notre relation ça ne m'a jamais gêné, si mes joues s'empourprent ce n'est pas de malaise mais d'excitation. Je frissonne. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il prend vraiment son temps ce soir et ça me met à mal. Alors j'écarte les cuisses et glisses une main entre elles alors que la seconde vient caresser mon corps fébrile.

« Taiga… S'il te plaît. »

Il me sourit. Le message est passé. Il se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau et ses mains se reposent enfin sur mon buste, m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir.

« N'oublie pas… Il ne faut pas réveiller Dai… »

Je fonds littéralement quand je l'entends prononcer ce surnom avec autant d'amour. Non j'ai pas oublié et cette petite contrainte m'excite énormément, il en a tout à fait conscience. Mes doigts explorent sont torses et son dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend des muscles chaque jour. À la caserne, il s'entraîne durement et son corps s'en développe magnifiquement. Je crois qu'il prend à cœur de se montrer exigeant sur son activité physique parce qu'il est bien conscient que Daiki et moi adorons son corps musclé. Je griffe une excroissance de chair, il est toujours si sensible sur ces zones. Sa main à lui est entre mes cuisses et vient enfin se poser sur mon intimité. Un effleurement et je suis surpris par l'excitation qu'il me provoque. Je suis tellement en manque, il me touche à peine et je pourrai jouir, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il me prépare soigneusement. Ils sont toujours d'une telle attention envers moi. Je sais qu'il se montre parfois moins précautionneux avec Dai. Daiki aime qu'il soit sauvage, quand moi je le préfère habituellement doux et attentionné. Mais ce soir, je suis trop impatient. Je mords son cou, j'ondule sous lui et je le presse de se dépêcher. Et enfin, il glisse un premier doigt en moi, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est bon. J'attends ça depuis des heures, des jours. Il me propose une fellation.

« Tu n'en peux déjà plus…Laisse-moi te faire jouir une première fois… »

Il a raison. J'aurai voulu qu'il me prenne, sans attendre. Mais je ne suis pas prêt et déjà au bord de l'orgasme. J'accepte. Il vient donc s'occuper de mon sexe après un dernier baiser tendre sur mes lèvres. Taiga est un gourmand. Il aime toujours nous accorder ce plaisir buccal. Et j'apprécie énormément, il est doué. Mais c'est Daiki qui en est le plus friand. Je les surprends fréquemment à s'accorder une petite pipe impromptue. Et j'avoue j'aime les regarder faire. Il vient doucement embrasser mon gland, je suis déjà dans un tel état d'excitation. Je gémit en plaquant vivement ma main sur ma bouche. Alors doucement je vois mon sexe disparaître entièrement dans sa bouche. Je me mords la main c'est trop bon. Sa bouche est si chaude, ses lèvres si serrées autour de mon membre. Je ferme les yeux pour me contenir un peu, si je le regarde je vais me libérer beaucoup trop vite. Il imprime des mouvements de va-et-vient. J'halète et me bâillonne toujours de ma main. Il bouge son doigt en moi, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Il frôle ma prostate. Je me cambre vivement plongeant mon sexe au fond de sa gorge. Je ne peux pas retenir mon gémissement de pur plaisir. Je sens dès lèvres embrasser mon ventre.

« Eh bien Shin… Tu es en manques ? »

J'ouvre les yeux pour croiser ceux de Daiki. Mince je crois que j'ai pas réussi à rester discret. Taiga ne se laisse pas perturber dans le traitement qu'il me fait subir. Je gémis sans plus me retenir. Daiki caresse ma joue et vient m'embrasser étouffant mes gémissements. Taiga me fouille de deux doigts à présent, sa bouche m'avale goulûment. Je ne tiens pas plus longtemps alors que Daiki frôle de sa main l'un de mes tétons, je jouis dans la bouche de mon pompier, qui avale sans broncher.

Je suis un peu sous le choc de cet orgasme intense mais fulgurant. Il me regarde tous les deux avec tendresse. Daiki se dévêt.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

J'essuie une larme qui glisse sur ma joue. Daiki se penche sur moi en riant pour embrasser mon front et Taiga pose lui son sourire rieur sur mon ventre. Oui ils m'ont manqué et ils le savent. Et je suis heureux, ce soir de les retrouver. Ce soir on va pouvoir profiter d'une si rare nuit d'amour à trois.

J'ai vingt-neuf ans, je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro, je suis heureux et j'ai deux amants. Un jour peut-être je vous raconterai comment cela est arrivé.


End file.
